


You give me strenght

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: 191229 EXplOration dot was visited by Kyungsoo. Just a short quick snipped at the events.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	You give me strenght

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how much I missed kaisoo. Today was adorable and amazing. Jongin's reaction to Kyungsoo being in the audience, the huge smile, the salutation, the army pants the general energy boost he got from Kyungsoo just smiling and being there was adorable. I had to write something.

Jongin sighed as he keyed in the code for his front door. He was exhausted from the concert, feeling hot and heavy due to the flu he had caught a few days earlier. Sniffing he tried to pull enough air into his lungs as he toed off his shoes. 

The hot shower helped some, it unblocked his nose for a while. If not much, the cool water refreshed him enough to do a short live talk to his fans on instagram. He thanked everyone who had joined today and welcomed everyone for the upcoming concerts. With a promise to sleep and take medicine, he ended the live with a smile. 

Jongin finished the drink before taking off the pajama top. He was sick but there was no way he could sleep with the restricting garment on. Slipping under his sheet, Jongin reached for his favorite teddy bear - gifted by Kyungsoo and opened his phone. No messages from the older boy. 

He had been ecstatic when he saw Kyungsoo at the concert venue. His flu and blocked nose all but forgotten at the moment his eyes laid on the smiling figure of his boyfriend. Jongin hadn’t managed to stop the smile and happy shouts, energized just from seeing him. He knew it was see-through when he joined the rest with army pants and saluted towards Kyungsoo while dancing. 

He had expected to see his boyfriend at the backstage but the man was already gone when they got there. Jongin had dutifully accepted the hugs and congratulations from his members and friends before excusing himself. 

Snuggling deeper into his sheets, Jongin fell asleep, the lethargic feeling taking over as his exhausted body relaxed in the comfortable bed. His breath was hard and wheezing as he slept, too deep in slumber to hear the front door lock beep and close with a quiet whirl. 

Kyungsoo toed off his shoes and placed his jacket neatly at the back of a chair as he padded softly through the familiar apartment. He stripped quietly as he watched Jongin sleep on their bed. Kyungsoo smiled softly as he watched his lover and leaned over to take his phone to place it on the table next to the bed. Rounding the bed, he carefully slipped under the covers and shifted close to his lover. 

“Good night, love,” he breathed, pressing a soft kiss on Jongin’s hair as he wrapped an arm around the other’s heated body. 

Jongin startled awake at the touch but soon relaxed in the familiar feeling. “Soo?” He rasped, turning on his back to look at the other. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.” Kyungsoo whispered, touching Jongin’s cheek and gently stroking it with fingertips, “go back to sleep.” 

Jongin sighed and nodded before shifting to lay against his lover, head pillowed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he snuggled closer, “will you stay?” He asked, drowsy as his eyes closed again. 

“I’ll stay,” Kyungsoo promised, petting Jongin’s soft hair, “sleep, you need it.” 

“I love you,” Jongin mumbled against Kyungsoo’s skin before giving in to sleep. His breathing seemed to ease in the presence of his lover. 

“I love you too,” Kyungsoo smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger and let himself be lulled to sleep by Jongin’s soft breaths.


End file.
